sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Mick Sexsmith
Name: Mickey Lee "Mick" Sexsmith Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: 3 Weapon: SPAS-12 Appearance: Mick appears to be lean, not having much fat around his torso. His black hair is daily gelled to appear spiked and he has bushy eyebrows and a big nose. During middle school he wore frosted tips via having dyed the tips of his hair blonde, but in the recent two years he stopped dying his hair. The side of his head is shaved to be short, while the hair on the top of his head is long enough to spike his hair. Mick’s facial hair grows quickly, which is why he often decides to run around with a goatee he irregularly shaves. On Announcement Day, however, he shaved himself clean sans a soul patch he decided to keep. On Announcement Day he wore the army coat of his uncle Lee Sexsmith, who fell during war. Underneath it he wore a black pullover. With that, he also wore big brown boots and dark-blue jeans. Interests: Mick has developed an interest in rock music since a young age, always preferring to listen to rock songs on the radio. He especially is interested in the subgenre of metal. With 14 his parents bought him a guitar for birthday and Mick picked it up and played it constantly. In recent years he practised via joining a school band. Early in his life he also joined the boy scouts as his father also used to be one. He enjoyed being part of the Boy Scouts of America as he learned many interesting things and met friends there. In school he had a group of friends that were skaters he hangs out with most of the time, which got him vaguely interested in skating, despite neither being extremely enthusiastic about it or good at it. History: Mickey Lee Sexsmith was born to Anna and Elmo Sexsmith, the former being a housewife and the latter running a famous local barbershop “Elmo’s”. Both Anna and Elmo were strict and patriotic parents, trying to teach him discipline and rules. Due to them not having much money, they could not offer much for Mick. Mick was one of the quieter ones in class, not actively participating much and sitting in the last rows, but he still always did all of his homework and could do exams, leading to him still getting an B or C in all subjects. Mick doesn’t interact much with his classmates, but still is good friends with the boy scouts and the skaters. His father did not appreciate all his friends since some of them were not patriotic enough, so he tried to interfere, cutting ties with some of Mick’s friends. This lead to Mick to have a bad relationship with his father, often hating him for him interfering in his life. As Elmo was a muscular man who enjoyed to train in his free time, he animated Mick to do the same and to train with him together, even when Mick doesn’t want to. This lead to Mick to spend more time with his father to appreciate him more, even though he did not like to train. Like his parents, Mick will go to the army after school, since military service is compulsory. Due to the fact that he is soon moving out of the house and that he will miss his parents, he gets along well with his parents and tries to make the best of the last months living with them. Personality: Mick is a quiet and pragmatic boy, who is disciplined and takes care of his choices of words when speaking. He’s not a very wordy and open fellow to strangers, but is open and friendly to his friends, that primarily are in his group of skater friends. Mick can be a hostile person to people he does not like, often saying his opinion out loud when something irritates him and he does not like a person for acting the way they do. He dislikes many people from the popular crowd who act arrogant and push their ego by bullying other people. When he was 16 he has gotten into a fight in school with someone he had a feud with that nearly got him suspended. Since then he was trying to avoid conflict to not get the attention of the others. Reputation: He is known to hang out with the skater boys and has a rowdy bad boy reputation, since he had got into fights. He does not like to hang out with snobby classmates and is a rather quiet fellow who is more open in his friend circle. The above biography is as written by Obi Ocha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Obi Ocha '''Kills: 'Scotty Ward (NPC), Zeke Brant 'Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''SPAS-12 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' Zeke Brant 'Enemies: 'Laurie Moran, Scotty Ward (NPC), Dakota Hightower, William Apgar, Kate Sanderson 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Mick was prepared to do what he had to do when he woke up, he wanted to quickly leave The Dump area but he fired his shotgun first to test it out. This attracted the attention of Laurie Moran, who he neutrally greeted in response to her more emotional state. He wanted to approach her pragmatically, and told her to present her weapon. It turned out to be useless, and he approached, turning up his aggressiveness. This was interpreted as an outright attack by Scotty Ward, who rushed to intervene, Mick took a strike from the whip but kicked Scotty back. The two faced off as Laurie escaped, Scotty began to contemplate killing Mick, Mick returned the favor and then some with a shotgun blast through the chest. A bemused Mick checked himself to make sure he hadn't been bloodied, reassuring himself that nobody cared about Scotty anyways, before moving on. Mick found Kassandra Vaitaki wandering the Eastern Dwellings, he identified her as hostile from past experience and held her at gunpoint. She panicked, he claimed self defense, wanting to make sure she had nothing on her that would be dangerous to him. She proved she had no hidden tricks in her pockets, he next asked what she was up to. They both agreed that they were looking to survive. Mick wanted to check out the manors in the area, but he hadn't exactly set himself up as trustworthy with his musing aloud on killing Kass, she bounced and he went into the nearest home. He was exploring the interior, thinking of his friends like Zeke Brant, when he heard the opening of a door. He found himself in a room that Dakota Hightower promptly wandered into, she saw him in a mirror only when it was too late. He had her at gunpoint, and made demands, in the process he learned she also had a gun. He demanded the gun, she handed it over, and he agreed to let her go as he had no ill will against her. He started to double back, but Dakota had a change of heart and she rushed him, tackling him down by the legs before he could react. She bodily held him to the ground demanding the gun back. He pushed her off, but was disoriented by a retaliatory kick and punch. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mick, in chronological order. Before: *this thread title is not available in your country Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Someone tell me how I got here from the city to this frontier *Reflection *The Charm The Fury *Willy Willy Willy, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me. *He Was a Sk8er Boi, She Said See You L8er Boi *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mick Sexsmith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters